


Remus Lupin's Cure for Ennui

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Padfoot's ennui grows to be an annoyance for Remus, the Professor decides to take matters to hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin's Cure for Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU and takes place in the RPG worlds I've written Remus in, in the past. Written completely for the smut value and nothing else. Thank you to [joesther](http://joesther.livejournal.com/) and [deeryma](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=deeryma) for the beta work.

Remus sat at his desk marking papers, his back to Sirius who had taken to twirling his wand and casting jinxes at the far wall. Sighing, Remus opened the drawer to his desk, withdrawing the red ball Padfoot loved to chase.

As the ball struck the stone floor, Sirius jumped up and quickly transformed into Padfoot. Following Remus outside, they played catch for a few hours enjoying the spring air and sunshine. When they returned to Remus' rooms, Padfoot climbed atop the sofa and rested his massive head on his paws, his tongue lolling as he panted.

"You know, you CAN do something constructive, Padfoot. Didn't Alastor ask for your input on the remaining Death Eaters?" Remus sucked on the end of a sugar quill as he re-read the last passage of the essay in front of him.

He was so distracted by his work he didn't hear Sirius' silent approach. His breath hitched, however when he felt Sirius' fingernails rake lightly across his nape exposing his neck to Sirius' lips.

"I have a much better idea," Sirius said in a raspy voice, his lips trailing against Remus' neck. "But, if you'd rather continue marking papers," he added, his hands sliding slowly down Remus' chest.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, a slight hitch to his voice. "I need to finish..."

"I promise to finish you," Sirius murmured, unbuttoning Remus' shirt, his hot, wet tongue tracing the line where his lover's neck met his collarbone. Circling around Remus' body, Sirius carefully straddled him in the chair. Their noses almost touching, he smiled.

"You're so easily distracted, Professor."

"And you really must find ways to entertain yourself." Remus slid his hands up Sirius' back and gripped the collar of the thin robes. He pulled them down, effectively trapping Sirius' arms as he claimed Sirius' neck in a fierce and almost bruising bite.

Sirius' whimper was all Remus needed. With a feral growl, he doubled Sirius over, lifted him off his lap and pushed him onto his desk.

"You need to work on this ennui," Remus' voice nearly rumbled with lust. "It gets you into trouble."

Sirius smiled and wriggled trying to free his arms from the robes that were now pinned underneath him. "Mind letting my arms free, Moony?"

"Why?" Remus asked, dipping his head to run his tongue down Sirius' tattooed chest, gathering the salty sweat beads on his tongue. He sniffed at Sirius' skin, lapping at a nipple before biting it. "You're not going to need them."

Sirius moaned when Remus buried his nose in his jean-clad crotch, mouthing his cock through the frayed fabric. Remus' deft fingers worked at the button and zip before curling his fingers on the waistband pulling both jeans and pants down in one go making Sirius gasp at the almost violent disrobing. He pushed them down to Sirius' ankles, and engulfed his cock to the base, enjoying the semi-soft prick hardening in his mouth. When the tip of Sirius' cock brushed his palate, Remus pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of the curved shaft.Sirius' panting grew to thrashing moans as Remus licked, sucked and nibbled around Sirius' cock. Remus ran his tongue along his perineum, his nose nuzzling Sirius' sac, his hands rubbing Sirius' thighs. He reveled in each of Sirius' pleading moans, his own cock twitching with each of his lover's whimpers.

"Remus, fucking-bloody-hell!" Sirius pounded his head on the desk, stretching his fingers as he tried to free his hands. "Need to touch you... too!" he panted.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Remus replied, freeing his cock and stroking himself, pulling back on the foreskin, the weeping head peeking through. Wrapping his hand around Sirius' shaft, he stroked himself in tandem to his movements along Sirius' cock.

Sirius lifted his head, his grey eyes almost black with lust, his mouth gaping as he panted faster. Remus kept his gaze locked on those long lashes, reveling in the way they'd flutter and slide closed with each caress. Remus stroked their cocks faster, harder. His prick swelled when he felt Sirius' cock pulse in his other hand and he could feel his inner beast slam against him as the smell of their arousal invaded his senses. Sirius' climax was a silent howl, his cock pulsing as his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. The sheer pleasure on his face brought Remus over and fisting his cock, he came moaning Sirius' name.

Licking his palms clean he sat back in his chair and watched Sirius' chest heave, his robes pinned under him, jeans and pants bunched at his ankles, his entire body a debauched disarray of mangled clothes and markings.

"Still bored?" he asked between breaths.

"If I say yes, will you do that to me again?" Sirius asked, lifting his head slowly and looking at Remus through one open eye.

"There's no way I'm going to get through marking those tonight," Remus said nodding toward the essays now crushed under Sirius' body. Licking his fingers, he stood slowly and stepped out of his shoes and trousers. Walking naked into their bedroom, he called out over his shoulder, "…besides, I'd much rather mark you. Bring the quill and chocolate sauce with you."


End file.
